


Until You Are Gone

by Gotzaba



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotzaba/pseuds/Gotzaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and David are aspiring football stars. On their road to success they never intended on falling for each other. <br/>You never know what fate has in store for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Are Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely fictional and none of the plot bases on real/confirmed incidents.

Flash forward: 

„Mario", he whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. "You can't leave me. Not now...".

He let out a desperate sigh while trying to hold onto his shirt. 

Mario shook his head sadly and moved back, tearing David's hand off his shirt in the move. 

"I can't. You can't. We can't", he repeated like a mantra, avoiding David's desperate gaze. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't able to openly stand for the thing they had. He wasn't sure how it would affect their careers, or worse how his family would react. He had to admit he was scared and he hated himself for letting David down for something as trivial as fear. 

He knew fear would pass, his career would pass and maybe one day all of it wouldn't matter anymore, but Mario has always been the type to live in the now. 

"We will. Give us time. I don't want to go public right now either, but in a few years, when our career is almost over, anyways, we could... We could be happy, Mario", David whispered, knowing it would not change Mario's mind. He would be a fool if he did not try, though. 

He hated the fact that he had to let go of his lover, but also best friend. With him everything made sense. The mood changes in his teenage years. His desperate need to always date the hottest, most unreachable girls, preferably models, and them dump them after a while because it just didn't work out. His inability to recreate feelings for girls. Him liking David, it made a lot of sense. Just, that it didn't. He was still confused. Why did it have to be him whose first celebrity crush was Johnny Depp instead of Angelina Jolie?

He prayed a lot, he felt really close to god. He thought his love for god was enough. He didn't deserve a burden on him like this. He just wanted to be normal. Like everybody else.   
He should not have fallen for David in the first place. He shouldn't have joined the squad at all. Maybe if he never encountered David and fell head over heels for him, he could pretend and be happy. 

He had a stunning girlfriend, he had a mansion, he was a soccer star, his family loved him, he could have had everything, if it wasn't for David. 

Suddenly he felt this feeling in his stomach. He loved David so much, he almost hated him. He hated the fact that he turned his life upside down. He hated the fact for being too damn cute to resist. He hated him for every little perfect thing about himself. 

"We won't be happy. We both have girlfriends, just let it go, David. It's the best for both of us. I wish you amazing things in life, but with me on your side you won't reach these. I'm setting you free for your own good. Don't you understand?" 

David blinked. He didn't understand the choices Mario was making, but somehow he did. It was a fucked up situation to be in. He was also afraid, terrified. His family was probably even more religious than Mario's were. But he knew that as long as he wasn't with Mario, his life wouldn't be happy either ways. 

"Yes, you can. For us, please", he begged one last time. He knew if he couldn't convince him to stay now, he would never get him back. 

Mario bit the inside of his cheek. He stared into David's brown orbs. 

"Goodbye, David"

——————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present:

"Hey, David, wait on me", Mario shouted, as he sprinted after David. He had to muster his last bit of strength to catch up on David. David was the second time back for the training, since his injury, but was already faster and with better endurance than Mario. 

The first time they met, Mario was jealous of his skills, but now he admired them. They taught each other so much and since then Mario was a better football player than he has ever been, the same for David. 

David chuckled, as he noticed the sweat drops glistening on Mario's forehead.  
"You seem tired", he noted, as he kept walking with the same pace as Mario. 

It's just a pattern they fell into too easily. 

"I am. The coach has been extra hard on me lately. I think he still believes I was the wrong transfer for his squad". He sighed. 

It was true. He was still a good football player, but on the field it wasn't so easy to show it. Especially when you are surrounded by football legends like Ribery, Müller and Robben. He didn't admit it, but it took quite a toll on his ego. When he was in Dortmund he was THE player alongside Reus and Lewandowski. Now he almost seemed invisible. He sat on the bench more times than he expected when he signed the contract with Bayern.   
He knew it would be a rocky start, after all it was his first real transfer and Bayern was honestly still better than Dortmund ever was.   
He just didn't think it would be that hard. 

David shook his head. "Nah. He sees potential in you, that is why he trains you so hard. He wouldn't do that if he thought you were a screw-up. Look at Mitchell. Pep doesn't like him that much and doesn't think he really fits into our squad, hence he never trains him. Plus, if he really didn't want you here, he would have sold you. Your transfer fee rose since the World Cup. Obviously he would make profit it he did sell you, which he didn't and won't. You're too important for the team". 

Mario smiled shyly. He was still baffled about the fact that someone as sweet and adorable as David wanted to be friends with him. When he joined the team he was nothing more than the awkward, ex-enemy, wannabe-player. David was the first one to welcome him to the squad and the first one to make him feel accepted. David was generally the one who kept the team together. There wasn't one single player David didn't hug when they scored a goal. 

"Yeah, you are right. I'm selfish. Mitchell's contract is running out this summer. That must be way worse". 

"You are not selfish. If anything, you are the most caring person I have ever met", David paused, overthinking his next words. 

Mario was a sensitive person, he took everything other people told him seriously. Sometimes he just cared too much about what the world was thinking of him. 

"I understand your worries. I would act the same if the roles were reserved. I'm lucky Pep immediately liked me." 

"How couldn't he like you? You are awesome", Mario swatted his back playfully, covering his frown with a plastic smile. 

David pushed him off, but softly. They always had that thing going on where they teased each other, but never took it too far. They knew their limits and they knew when shit got real. 

"You are awesome, too", David decided to let him off the hook for now. 

He entered the dressing room, with Mario following him close behind. 

"Mind if I take a shower?", he asked, already pulling off his shirt, revealing his tight, muscular chest. 

Mario's mouth dropped open and his eyes seemed glued to his chest. Damn, why did he look so good? 

As he noticed that he was ogling David like some creep, he tore his gaze off, his cheeks coloring red. 

"You worked out" he said, trying to find an excuse for this awkward situation. David must have thought he was a perv. 

"Yeah, I did. May I take a shower now?" David asked, smirking. He noticed the way Mario was looking at him and somehow it made his heart beat faster. It was a weird feeling to him. 

He shook it off. David's body has changed since he started working out more frequently. Who wouldn't notice that?

"Yeah...uh... of course. Why wouldn't you?" Mario stammered. 

David grinned, walking towards the shower stall, swaying his hips playfully.

"You coming?", he suddenly shouted over his shoulder. 

Mario's heart dropped. Oh my god, he thought. Did he notice the way I was staring at him and decided to make fun of me for it by implying dirty things? 

He freaked out mentally and had to restrain himself from running out of the cabin, as far away as his feet could carry him. 

He needed to get out of here, he needed fresh air. This sticky air was making him go crazy. 

"Huh? What?" 

"I asked if you were coming? You look like you could need a shower as well." 

Realization hit Mario. Of course, David wasn't implying wanting to take a shower with him together, he was just being polite, as he always was.   
After all it wasn't new for teammates to take a shower together. They always did it, it spared them from having to go at home. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming, give me a second", he confirmed, hastily grabbing the towel from his locker. 

David shook his head at his friend's behavior and went ahead into the shower stall.   
Mario watched him walk away and sighed. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. He wasn't sure if he could follow. If he should follow. 

It felt wrong in so many ways. David's always been special to him, but lately things changed. He  
could feel it, he just couldn't pin-point what exactly changed. Something about the tension between them was off. 

He shook his head as he heard David turning on the water. He would wait until he was done to take a shower himself. 

————-

"You suck", Mario exclaimed, throwing his controller on the couch. He was a terrible loser, he just couldn't stand the thought of not winning.

Maybe that was the reason he joined Fc Bayern. In Bayern you never lose and if you do, you immediately work on your problems and try to, surprise, get back on the road of success.   
They managed to be successful and more down to earth than any other squad he has ever encountered. He easily could have joined Real Madrid or Fc Barcelona, they offered a lot of money actually, he just didn't see the thrill in it. Most of them were snobs, obsessed with money and fame. They didn't care so much about the real thing, playing soccer. They won because they bought expensive players and invested a lot of money in trainers, instead of doing it the way Bayern did, with passion. 

He always saw his teammates signing autographs of every single fan and still after years of success, being grateful for them and taking it as their responsibility to be as nice to them as they could. 

Furthermore, everyone liked everyone on the team. There wasn't any drama going on, and if there was drama coming up, it was immediately eliminated and talked about.   
They made sure to always remember they were here for the same thing, football. And fights and bad behavior won't bring them very far. 

"I won 5-1. Pretty sure you are the one that sucks". David grinned. He always had this goofy smile on his face whenever he won a Fifa game. He always played the Austrian national team and Mario the German one. Mario didn't dare telling him, that this was probably the only way the Austrian national team would ever beat the German one. 

David was an Austrian through and through. He lived for it and he was as excited for the national as only a true fan could be. He fangirled about all of their success and pictured a bright future. With every success, even against the smallest and weakest teams, they gained, the more confident he became. His goal was making Austria a legit football nation. 

They weren't quite where they wanted to be yet, but at least they were ranked 30 in the Fifa-ranking list, instead of 120, like five years ago. 

Mario had to admit that was a very good process, but he also knew that their team could never catch up to what he achieved with his team, winning the World Cup. 

David was so mad whenever Mario teased him about it and suggested he would rather join the German national team. 

David always rolled his eyes and said he'd rather join the national team of the Philippines (his mother is from the Philippines) than the German one, although he wasn't even sure if they had an actual national team. 

He wasn't going to tell him that German trainer actually discretely tried to win David over for his team and might or might not have tried to persuade him to convince David to join them. 

"You know what? You nearly pulled a Brazil in this game. Only two more goals and I would have forced you to tattoo their flag on your forehead." David laughed at his own joke. 

Mario scoffed. 

"I scored the winning goal in the final, though. I don't remember you scoring a final goal for Austria, in fact I don't remember Austria making it to the World Cup at all", he tried to defend himself vainly. Against David's broad sarcasm he never stood a chance. 

"That's not what we are talking about here, no need to offend Austria",David pouted. He always took insults against his home-country really serious. Apparently it was okay for him to mock Germany, but Mario couldn't even dare making fun of Austria.   
"I fear you are going to brag about that goal until I die, or at least become deaf" 

"My friend, I will find a way to let you know regularly even in case you become deaf" 

"Sounds like a lot of fun", David commented, as he grabbed the remote and switched from Fifa to the DVD player. He crouched down as he put the all too familiar disc into the player. 

"Games of Thrones?",Mario leaned forward, trying to look over David's shoulder. 

David got up and sat back on the couch, right next to Mario. He put an arm around his shoulder, squeezing his arm. 

"Do you still need to ask?", he teased him, pushing his shoulders down with his weight. 

"God, I hate it when you do that" No, he loved it. He loved his smell and when he wasn't paying attention, he leaned closer and tried to get a whiff of his after shave.   
He was such a creep. 

"I know",David said, wiggling his eyebrows. "But if you want to watch Games of Thrones with me, you better don't" 

"You do know I could just grab the remote if I wanted to, right?" 

"As if you could wiggle free from my grip",David snorted. It was no secret that David was more muscular than Mario and teased him about it regularly. No matter what Mario seemed to do, his body stayed thin like a stick. 

David always told him he should have rather become a runaway model. 

"I could, if I wanted to. I just don't want to hurt you with my sheer muscle power",Mario replied, almost cracking up at his words. There was no way David was going to believe that. 

Don't get him wrong, he liked David strong and muscular, his body was eyecandy, but he was quite happy with his own body. His body might not have looked as attractive to someone else, but at least he didn't have to go to the gym every other day. For a football player he was quite lazy. He hated practicing any sports that didn't involve a ball. 

For god's sake, he couldn't even stand running laps, although he ran regularly and a lot during matches and in training. However, with the ball in front of his feet, he forgot his sweating and aching body and focused on the only thing that seemed important to him in that moment: his team. 

He was a team player through and through. If they told him to jump off a cliff to win the Champions League, he would have probably done it. Not that he was crazy and would jump off a cliff any time soon. He wasn't suicidal or anything.   
He liked his life and he knew jumping off a cliff would result in serious injures, preventing him from playing football any further.   
Every time he got injured, he already freaked out. He hated standing on the sidelines and watching his team playing, without being able to control or affect any part of the game. At least if they lost with him on the squad, he knew he did everything to help them. 

Furthermore, it always took a really long time to get back on his feet and he was bored. All of his friends, basically only his teammates, were in training while he was either in rehab or at home, watching boring movies in his favorite sweats. 

David let go of him suddenly, moving away from him, but still staying close enough to feel his shoulder brushing against his occasionally.   
"What are you doing?" Mario mustered him from the side. 

"Don't always ask questions, Mario",David sighed, but chuckled nevertheless. He liked the fact that Mario always inquired further and never was satisfied with the knowledge he possessed. He might not have known it, but the boy needed information as much as he needed football. If it wasn't for football, David was sure Mario would have been some kind of computer genius or something. 

Mario raised his eyebrows.   
The dark haired boy hit his side jokingly.

"I moved so we could start watching Games of Thrones. Don't you want to?" 

"Oh, of course".Mario shrugged his shoulders. He liked watching Games of Thrones, especially with David, but he's seen reruns of each season so many times, he almost got bored of it. He only kept watching it for David, because the guy never seemed to get enough of this show, no matter how many times they watched it. 

Mario always teased him that he only watched it because of the hot girls. 

"Do you want popcorn?", Mario asked, as David switched on the TV. David nodded, then hesitated.   
"Wait. This is my apartment, I am supposed to provide you with food and drinks".He looked at Mario skeptically. 

"I can still offer you popcorn",Mario shrugged. David was always bringing him food and doing the work, he could try to return the favor at least once. 

"So you are saying you are offering me my popcorn?" 

"Yup" 

David smiled. 

"I'd also like to have to have a coke"   
Mario smiled back, immediately hopping off the couch.   
"Coming right at you" 

A few seconds later he sprinted towards the couch with two big buckets of popcorn in his arms and a coke each in his hands. He nearly tripped over his own feet. 

As he put down the food and drinks, he sat down next to David, who already started the series. 

"I hate it when you start watching without me.", he grumbled under his breath. 

"I know, but you took so long",David complained. 

"I brought you food; you could at least have had the decency to wait on your food-slave" 

"You're my food-slave?" David frowned, trying to make sense of Mario's words. The boy had a weird way of thinking, which always managed to surprise him.

"Nah",Mario shrugged seemingly nonchalantly. "Just today" 

David leaned back against the back of the couch, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Good", he smirked. "If I'm thinking about it, I would also like to have some skittles, food-slave" 

Mario rolled his eyes. "You suck", he said, nevertheless got up and made his way to the kitchen. 

He was so whipped.


End file.
